Champagne
by Kamitra
Summary: Words don't mean anything, but sometimes they're never what we meant to say anyway. (TezuAto)


Title: Champagne  
Author: Kamitra  
Pairings: TAT (TezuAto)

Rating: PG  
Genre: General/Angst/Humor/Romance.  
Summary: Words don't mean anything, but sometimes they're never what we meant to say anyway.  
Notes: It's not really angst, but it's not the happiest thing either. I wrote this almost five months ago. I'm just putting it up now. AU like many of the other fics I've done (that just aren't here).

"_Tezuka_, it's a pleasure to see you here," Atobe said, drink in hand. It was one of those social affiars between schools, and given that they were both student council, it wasn't unusual to think that they'd run into each other for official functions. If Seigaku and Hyoutei ever /did/ run into each other, that is. Hyoutei wasn't exactly the school next door.

This time, however, it was an event between several schools. Some sort of hobnobbing party Atobe wasn't too sure and he shared the opinion with the rest of the tennis teams that they really didn't care about the politics behind it; they were just there to socialize with the other teams and enjoy the food. And considering that Hyoutei was sponsoring this little banquet, the food was good indeed.

"Likewise. It's good to see you."  
"Really? I'm glad to hear that."

Jirou watched the exchange of greetings, then of Atobe speaking about almost anything from school, to student council matters, to even how the weather has been interrupting practice sessions. Something about Atobe seemed more animated than normal, but between his self-satisfied look and Kabaji's more-often-than-normal rejoinders...

_"Atobe, you seem to be having more fun whenever Tezuka is around," Jirou would ask him later.  
"Of course. He's my chosen rival. Isn't it obvious why I have more fun in his presence?"  
"Yeah, there's that, but..."_

Atobe finally stopped and looked a bit exhasperated.

"Don't you have anything to say or contribute? This is a friendly conversation."  
"I'm fine. You can do all the talking."  
"Hmph. Whatever. If you like my voice that much, why don't you ask a few questions? I'm running out of topics."  
"...Why do I need to ask you something?"  
"That's a good question. Listen well, _Tezuka_..."

_"Well, what is it? Just spit it out already."_

_Jirou looked at Atobe's face, trying to judge his attitude. As usual, he seemed to think nothing more than exactly as his words indicated. Atobe was always a straight-forward type of person, even if he did have some sort of ulterior motive. It was a kind of point of pride to mean exactly what he said and to not hide anything. He didn't have to. Of course, all of Hyoutei was like that, and Jirou was no exception._

_"It just seems like there's more to it than that. Tezuka seems to be on your mind really often. Haven't you noticed? When we had practice, right after you got a call from Tezuka in Germany, you were in a rather good mood. You even told us so. But even in a good mood, you've never let us get off early. And then about the time when you got the rabbit or even the three times when at the tennis courts someone would bring up Tez--"_

_"Don't be ridiculous, Jirou. I think you're digging too deeply into this. There's no way that I would that intersted in someone that I... I..."_

_Just as if struck by lightning (Jirou could almost swear he saw a bolt come from the sky and the world heading toward The Final Days), Atobe tripped and fell. Jirou tried to catch him in time, but ended up merely cushioning his fall. Jirou couldn't exactly lift Atobe off of him... so he just fell asleep._

"We should go and see what they're up to. They might need our help."  
"Indeed. I think 'ill look like WW3 when w'get there."

Atobe made a face. "What are you guys doing? Oi, Oshitari!"

But it was too late. Fuji and Oshitari had left to trail after the others who were going to do some sort of tennis athletic competition. Or so Inui said. Atobe wasn't too sure why Shishido rose to Kikumaru's challenge so easily. Knowing him, he just wanted to use the excuse as a kind of training, instead of going to a crappy (in his opinion) party.

He sighed. Looking to his side, he saw Tezuka's bland expression. It wasn't his fault that he wasn't used to his team acting out of order like this! Nevertheless, Atobe quickly regained his composure.

"Does this happen all the time?"  
"Yes."  
"Thought so."

Atobe sat down on the bench and leaned back, coming as close to collapsing as he could do with his usual dignity and flair. The sky had changed to a rich selection of red autumn hues, matching with the season. Despite the coolness, there was something that made him want to wipe his brow.

"Why?"  
"What?"  
"Why did you think so?"  
"...That's easy. It's written all over your face."

Atobe caught Tezuka's almost imperceptible blink of surprise and chuckled.

_Jirou ran back with two cans of cider. Atobe had come around rather quickly (at least it seemed that way) and woken Jiroh up, so now they were resting on the side of the bank. When Jirou left him, he had been doing nothing but staring out at the water. He wouldn't answer back when he tried to get his attention... it made Jirou nervous, so he went to get something to drink. Maybe that would make him feel better._

_"Hey, Jirou."  
"Ghweah?"  
"How many times have I told you not to drink and taloh nevermind."  
"Schowwe."_

_It was a sunny day, with blue skies and bright clouds. The wind wasn't much, but it did keep them cool. The drinks helped. No one said anything for a while, and Jirou was starting to fall asleep when he heard Atobe sigh. "Maybe there's nothing after all," Atobe said quietly._

"Why did you mention it if you knew?"  
"You're talkative now, aren't you?"  
"Could you answer the question?"  
"It's all for conversation, _Tezuka_. Aren't we having one now?"  
"...I see."


End file.
